


【罗曼蒂克】只是为了让美人哭而写的车（）

by Cloudwhite



Category: Kravtsov
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwhite/pseuds/Cloudwhite
Summary: 当这么一双漂亮的、水灵的、晶莹的而带些乖巧如小白兔的蓝眼睛带着淡淡的水汽瞪着你时，你会感到害怕吗，会有所收敛吗？显然不会，而且，想狠狠地蹂躏他，看他皱眉，看他哭。凌虐美本身有一种奇异的美感。
Relationships: 罗曼蒂克 - Relationship





	【罗曼蒂克】只是为了让美人哭而写的车（）

部长的脸色不太好看啊……  
部长生病了吗？  
是不是昨晚没有休息好？  
…………  
克拉夫佐夫听着例行会议上下属们的窃窃私语，更加被身体里一直震动的小东西折磨得难受。可能被发现的危机感和生理性的快感交织缠绕他的脑海，甚至为他漂亮的蓝眼睛洇上一层薄薄的水雾。  
克拉夫佐夫不由得暗暗咬牙骂起这一切的始作俑者来——那个小心眼的工贸部长。  
不过是在向米舒斯汀进行汇报的时候由于总理先生多提了两个问题，导致他比原来约好的时间晚了两三分钟出来。等候着的曼图洛夫皱皱眉煞有介事地对他敲了敲自己昂贵的手表，竟然吃起醋来。  
如果是前任总理，克拉夫佐夫也就认了，可是现在，他怎么会吃一个比他还秃的人的醋？克拉夫佐夫觉得简直不可理喻。  
但曼图洛夫还是连哄带骗，软硬兼施地把那个小玩具放进他的身体里，甚至还让他就这样来上班。  
早晨，克拉夫佐夫有些脸红地感受着跳蛋被放进体内，几乎是恨恨地说：“工贸部生产这种东西就不怕带坏俄罗斯青年吗？”  
“情趣用品属于群众需求的一部分，至于不让俄罗斯青年被带坏……那是你的工作。”曼图洛夫很自然地回应别扭的恋人不讲道理的问题，眯缝着眼睛露出坏笑。  
现在这个玩具已在他的身体里以稳定而磨人的频率敬业地不知震动了多久，他听到意识更深处不停有个声音在喊着想要更多，还不够。他深感不妙又无可奈何，只能轻轻地咬住自己的下唇，以免不应该的声音出现在这场会议上。  
克拉夫佐夫感觉到一阵燥热，一阵得不到疏解的不适，他不想承认竟被这样一个小玩意儿扰乱心绪，只固执地把这些感受归罪于不起作用的空调和束手束脚的西服。  
被冠上莫须有罪名的空调和西服自顾自兢兢业业地坚守岗位。克拉夫佐夫对源自空调嗡嗡声烦躁不已，微微皱起眉并没有什么实际效用地扯了扯西装的领口。  
不行……再这样下去，会忍不住的。  
越深刻的危机感引起越强烈的快感，克拉夫佐夫感觉额上渗出的细汗润湿了自己的刘海，在迷迷糊糊之间想到，且坚定地认为即使是弗拉基米尔那样意志坚定的人也无法忍耐住这样的刺激。  
终于他找到一个节点，止住正在滔滔不绝做形式主义的无用报告的官员的话头，匆匆结束了这场会议。  
克拉夫佐夫站起身，姿势的变换导致跳蛋在他体内不安分地挪动，进得更深。他将西服往下拉了拉，以遮住不知有没有被水渍浸透的西裤后部。  
秘书和几个关系不错的下属拦住他询问他的情况。克拉夫佐夫无心感谢他们的贴心，只想快些离开。他随便应付两句，秘书看到已在门口等着的一如既往笑得花枝招展的曼图洛夫，用手肘顶顶身旁的同事，眼神在清楚地说“把我们部长交给他就可以放心了”。殊不知这就是让部长先生“不舒服”的罪魁祸首。  
曼图洛夫一只手插在衣兜里，伸出一只手迎克拉夫佐夫，揽住他的手臂，俨然一副风度翩翩而温柔体贴的模范男友的模样。  
在剩下的吃狗粮群众艳羡不已的时候，克拉夫佐夫却因为幅度突然增大的跳蛋弄得险些腿软，他站稳身子，抬头皱皱眉嗔怪地瞪了曼图洛夫一眼，虽然毫无威慑力。  
不仅毫无威慑力，简直起到了反作用。当这么一双漂亮的、水灵的、晶莹的而带些乖巧如小白兔的蓝眼睛带着淡淡的水汽瞪着你时，你会感到害怕吗，会有所收敛吗？显然不会，而且，想狠狠地蹂躏他，看他皱眉，看他哭。凌虐美本身有一种奇异的美感。  
艹哭他。曼图洛夫不动声色地在心里叫喊。  
一进门，还没等曼图洛夫上手推，克拉夫佐夫自己先松掉紧绷的弦，软软地倒在沙发上。


End file.
